Ultima Underworld Weapons and Armor
Melee Weapons Every melee weapon available in the game is listed in the table below. Data from the tables below has been extracted from the game files. An explanation of each data point is as follows: *'Skill': The weapon's skill type. The player's level in this skill factors into combat ability. *'Durability': A measure of how durable the weapon is. It is unknown exactly how this affects gameplay. *'Mass': The weight of the item. *'Slash Damage': The base damage this weapon deals at maximum power when slashing (swinging from side to side). *'Bash Damage': The base damage this weapon deals at maximum power when bashing (swinging from the top of the screen). *'Stab Damage': The base damage this weapon deals at maximum power when stabbing (swinging from the bottom of the screen). *'Swing Speed': A measure of how quickly the weapon "power gem" charges when swinging the weapon - a higher value causes the gem to charge faster. *'Object ID': The internal ID in the object table in the game data files. Damage Calculation The Ultima Underworld 2 Clue Book "Gems of Enlightenment" contains the following additional hints on damage calculation: When the computer calculates the damage inflicted in an attack, each weapon has a "damage" rating for each of the three possible types of swing (bash, slash and thrust). Each weapon also has a maximum and minimum "power" and a rate at which the power changes while you're drawing it back. The damage number for the weapon gets multiplied by the power, and this number is roughly proportional to the average value of a bell curve used to determine the probabilities of different amounts of damage. A number approximately equal to your character's strength divided by 18 is added to your damage score. Chance to Hit The Ultima Underworld 2 Clue Book "Gems of Enlightenment" contains the following additional hints on chance to hit: Assuming you swing in a monster's general vicinity, your chance to hit is adjusted upward by 1 to 30 steps (as many steps as half your attack ''skill plus your specific weapon skill), while your chance to avoid being hit is adjusted downward (also by 1 to 30 steps) by your ''defense ''skill plus half your weapon skill. Unarmed The Ultima Underworld 2 Clue Book "Gems of Enlightenment" contains the following additional hints on unarmed combat: Your barehand skill factors into the power of fist attacks. A character with skill 30 will get a bonus to damage of about +7. Yes, you really can play a martial artist if you feel like it. Missile Weapons TBC Armor *'Slot': The area of the body that this piece of armor protects. Each slot can only hold one item, except for the fingers which can hold two rings. *'Protection': The amount of protection this piece of armor provides. Each point reduces the damage taken from hits to that area of the body. *'Mass': The weight of the item. *'Value': A measure of how valuable the item is during trading. *'Durability': A measure of how durable the armor is. It is unknown exactly how this affects gameplay. *'Object ID''': The internal ID in the weapons table in the game data files. Protection The Ultima Underworld 2 Clue Book "Gems of Enlightenment" contains the following additional hints on armor calculations: Armor reduces the damage you take when you are hit in combat. The protective value of armor is proportional to its quality; at top quality, the values of the various armor types are as follows: *Leather -2 points *Chain -4 points *Plate -6 points The effect of armor quality on these values is as follows: *Ruined x (1 to 20%) *Badly Worn x (21 to 40%) *Worn x (41 to 60%) *Serviceable x (61 to 80%) *Excellent x (81 to 100%) When you are hit in combat, a hit location is generated (partially randomly, partially depending on your position relative to your attacker). Only armor protecting that location helps reduce damage.